Meninos Distorcidos: Análise de Contos Ocultos
by Sailor Sun e Lemon Boy
Summary: Dessa vez Lucas Sasdelli une com a dupla Sailor Sun e Lemon Boy para mais uma aventura dos Meninos Distorcidos.


Os meninos Distorcidos em: Análise de "Contos Ocultos".  
  
Escrito por: Sailor Sun, Lemon Boy e Lucas Sasdelli;  
  
crazyfiction@yahoo.com.br ( Sailor/Lemon ) e sasdellifics@yahoo.com.br (  
Sasdelli ).  
  
Essa fanfic utiliza os personagens da série "Distorcidos" de Lucas Sasdelli. Para que você possa entender "Os meninos Distorcidos em: Análise de "Contos Ocultos" é recomendável que leia a fanfic Distorcidos no site www.sasdelli.cjb.net  
  
Fanfic Slash (cenas de sexo explícito entre casais homossexuais); imprópria para menores de 18 anos.  
  
Obs: qualquer semelhança com outra fanfic, seja ela qual for, é mera coincidência.  
  
Capítulo 1 – A história que Rowling não contou.  
  
- Equipe Distorcida! - Ohh Charlie, o que desejas? – Lemon Boy levantou da cadeira e esbravejou. - Olha aqui ta! Isso aqui é uma analise mas não é filme mongol cheio de mocreias não!!! As Panteras?- Lemon fez uma cara de nojo. – ECAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Concordo. – Intrometeu Místico. – Mocreias morram!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Bom. Entrem aqui na minha fiqueira e dêem um jeito nessa fanfic. – Lemon Boy adorava fanfics ágeis, tão rápidas que faziam o leitor mal perceber que acabou, por isso que ele é tão objetivo. - É pra já Lemonzitowwwww. – A Equipe Distorcida ( Místico, Elisabeth e Shadow ) entraram na fiqueira e começaram a combater o monstro inominável.  
  
Contos Ocultos - A História Que Rowling Não Contou  
  
- Olha o titulo da fanfic! – exclamou Shadow, a besta. – consegue ser pior do que Contos da Murta! - Mas pelo menos a autora foi sincera. No dia em que a Rowling contar uma história como essa.... seria o fim de Harry Potter! - Discordo Elisabeth! Harry Potter só deixaria de ser vendido em livrarias para ser vendido em porta de Bordel! - Muito bem pensado, Shadow.  
  
* Sinopse: A história por trás da história. *  
  
- Profundo isso! - É mesmo Shadow, tocante! Nunca vi uma sinopse tão... tão... tão tudo!!! A história por trás da história, o significo etimológico dessa frase é assustador. – Elisabeth estava emocionada em estar analisando uma fanfic com esse alto teor filosófico. - O que será que tem por trás da história da história? – Místico questionou inocentemente, fazendo as duas meninas distorcidas, e adeptas do sonserinismo, rirem de forma esganiçada e maléfica. - Talvez um abacaxi! O que acha Elisabeth? - Vassoura? – divagou ela. – Sabe Shadow, eu fico espantada com o excesso de criatividade dos nossos ficwriters! Em que outro lugar eu poderia encontrar coisas bizarras como personagens transando com a vassoura ( sim, a de quadribol ), com um abacaxi, com o cachorro ( sem ser o Sirius ). Em que outro lugar teríamos nomes de fanfics como "caricaturalmente pintado", "todos os nossos ontems", "harry potter na malhação", "esqueci mas o coração lembrou", "24 horas"... personagens com a nossa ilustre Robbie Willians cover, Ruby... Temos a guerra entre Sack e Sasdelli contra o Corretor ortográfico do Word, Dana Norram.... - Bizarro. Mas, o importante é ser você, mesmo que seja, bizarro... – acrescentou Místico de forma sonhadora. - Pichi? Ops, Pitty? – Shadow, a besta, estava enojada com a citação musical do garoto. – Místico, fica quieto um pouco vai!  
  
** Nota da autora: Não temos problemas quanto à Rowling, só a esculachamos porque ela matou o pobre Sirius no quinto livro e deixou metade do mundo p* da vida. Também autora de: Cenas Ocultas e Um casal inesperado, os dois são slashs. **  
  
- Isso é terrorismo!!!! – Bradou Elisabeth. – Só porque a Rowling matou um personagem do livro DELA, essa menina se vinga com essa fanfic? - Temos ai uma aspirante para a Al Qaeda. – Sorriu Shadow, mais uma vez, de forma maléfica. – Bin Laden que se cuide! - Aspirante? Ela é aspirador de pó? - Místico, dear, da para você parar de fazer piadas sem graça? – Bem que Elisabeth tentou, mas Místico estava rolando de rir com a própria piada... e, para falar a verdade, nós também!!!! Mwahahah.  
  
** Cap 1°: Um tiro no escuro... **  
  
- Tiro no escuro é ser manipulada por essa dupla maluca, Sailor Booom e Pink Boy. - Elisabeth, a coisa ficou pior! O Sasdelli uniu-se a eles... sabe, dizem que quando ta tudo ruim, não duvide, pode ficar ainda pior! – Misteriosamente um raio rosa atingiu as duas, lembrando-as de suas funções na fanfic. Apenas Místico pareceu apreciar o raio... e lamentou muito este não ter caído nele. - Caia em mim raio!!!!!!!!! – Místico até fez uma música para convocar o raio e, para pavor da Elisabeth e da Shadow, além de você leitor, ele cantou....  
  
Caia Raio Caia aqui na minha mão Caia Raio Eu quero dar o meu violão!  
  
- Aiiiii! – Gritou Místico. – Harry Potter? - Sim, Místico. – Uma voz macula, a do deus Dionísio, reapareceu para explicar o fenômeno etimológico. – Você não pediu um raio? Enviei-lhe o trovão da meia noite! – Elisabeth e Shadow já iam criticar mas lembraram do quanto doeu nelas da ultima vez.  
  
** Estava Harry sonhando que estava trepando com Cho, quando acordou com um barulho estranho, mas, quando foi ver não conseguiu, e percebeu que estava com a cara todinha com gosma quente e seus óculos embaçados. **  
  
- Gosma? – Criticou Harry Potter a ele próprio. – Eu não gozo gosma! - ah é? Então prova! – Desafiou Místico. - Tudo bem. – Harry começou a se masturbar... - Quer uma mão? – Ofereceu-se Místico de forma bastante solicita e coesa. - Não, fica ai. – Ele gozou, enquanto Shadow e Elisabeth assistiam aquela cena enojadas... nunca tinham visto nada tão tosco! – Viu Místico, o meu gozo é normal. - Deixe-me ver? - Deixo.  
  
***cenas impróprias para menores e maiores de 18 anos***  
  
- Muito bom Potter. – Sorriu Místico ao mesmo tempo em que lambia os lábios. – Muito bom mesmo!  
  
*Foi quando viu Rony em pé, se dobrando de rir, com seu kct de fora.*  
  
- Elisabeth, o que é "KCT"? - Shadow, será que tem relação com a KGB? – O espírito Bond, James Bond, de Elisabeth estava aflorado. - KGB? Elisabeth, você está super estimando essa autora... alguém que conta a historia por trás da historia da historia, não sabe o que é história. - Bem pensado, Shadow.  
  
* Harry pegou a primeira coisa sólida que alcançou e tocou-a nos cornos do animal.*  
  
- Era o Rony ou algum Alce? - Não sei Elisabeth, essas ficwriters andam com cada fantasia sexual... o pior é que elas, e eles, insistem em compartilhá-las conosco.  
  
** PS: Não se preocupem o Harry e o Rony nunca deixam de serem amigos, mesmo nestas horas,e,não percam o próximo... **  
  
- Disso eu não duvido! Uma amizade que sobreviveu a tantas fanfics podres... - Com certeza Shadow, eles realmente são "Amigos para sempre". - Falando nisso Elisabeth, você já leu a "Amigos para sempre" do Kikitos Sasdelli? - Li. - e? - não quero ser atingida por outro raio. - Mwahahaha.  
  
** Cap 2º: O Ranhoso e os quatro marotos. **  
  
- Já???? - Já não, Elisabeth, ainda bem!!! Outra ficwriter que gosta de animais... tadinhos, o que eles fizeram? - O que NÓS fizemos, Shadow!!!!!  
  
** Estava Ranhoso no canto sendo boqueteado por Pontas. **  
  
- Ranhoso? É um cavalo? – perguntou Místico. - ah, deve ser. – respondeu Elisabeth. – Imagino que a Lílian deve ser uma mimosa! - e a Cho, uma galinha. – Acrescentou Shadow, a besta. - Concordo com você Shadow! Morte a Changalinha!!!! – Bradou Elisabeth! - Isso, morte a Changalinha!!! – Místico também entrou na turma, para espanto das duas, e continuou a sua proclamação: - Quanto menos mulheres, melhor!!! - Radical ele, não é? - Sem dúvida, Shadow, mas no caso da Changalinha, apenas no dela, ele tem razão. - Bem pensado Elisabeth.  
  
** quando viu que pensava em Pedro, ou melhor, em Rabicho. Foi quando Pontas, foi subitamente arremessado por Aluado na estante de frascos de poções. Aluado começou a possuir Ranhoso, que continuava a pensar em como Rabicho se portaria naquela hora. Foi quando a porta foi arrombada e quase todos viram Rabicho, menos Pontas que estava morto no chão. **  
  
- Alguém entendeu o que a nossa eximia ficwriter quis dizer? - Elisabeth. Essa é a intenção dela. – acrescentou Shadow. – A nossa ficwriter ( como é chique esse termo, não é mesmo? Adoro ele! ) com essa passagem tem a intenção de propor uma discussão filosófica. - Mas uma discussão embasada em que, Shadow? - Elementar, minha cara Elisabeth. Ela propõe com essa passagem epistemológica, uma discussão sobre o caos e o Apocalipse. Veja bem, onde o mundo vai parar com essa nova geração sendo capaz de cometer tamanha atrocidade? Acho que nem o Místico entendeu o que se passou ali. - éh... – divagou a borboletinha. – só sei que tinha uma suruba animal e de repente um deles morreu. Não entendi direito! - Viu Elisabeth? Se nem o Místico entendeu uma passagem de teor sexual, quem mais poderia explicar isso?  
  
** Rabicho jogou o lobinho no chão **  
  
- E ele falou "essa doeu porra"! - Ele uivou Elisabeth! - Bem pensado, Shadow. – Elisabeth colocou o dedinho mindinho no canto da boca em alusão ao seu mestre, Dr. Evil. – E assim lobos começaram a uivar em vez de falar! - Que observação fantástica!!!! – Gritou Místico ao mesmo tempo em que dava um soco no ar de empolgação.  
  
** , fazendo Ranhoso se excitar o máximo, pela valentia do coitado. **  
  
- Ele se excita em ver o próprio amigo se contorcendo de dor no chão? – Elisabeth ficou estuperfada! - Bom, pelo menos ele o elogiou, chamando-o de valente. – Sorriu Shadow. – Está ai um "Coração Valente". - Nossa, como essa foi engraçada. - Sem dúvida Místico e valente somos nós que lemos essas coisas e ainda convivemos com você. - Calma Shadow. – interveio Elisabeth. – Ele só está fazendo manha para ganhar um pirulito!  
  
** Rabicho possuiu Ranhoso, foi quando percebeu que finalmente estava em cima de um homem que não era Pontas, que Deus o tenha, foi quando Almofadinhas ficou com ciúmes de Rabicho, por Ranhoso estar gemendo de prazer pela primeira vez em uma suruba. **  
  
- Shadow, é sexo entre homens ou animais? - Eis a grande questão da fanfic. – Observou Shadow, a besta. – Não se sabe ao certo se estamos em um seleiro ou em Hogwarts. Essa "fic dos animais" me confunde!  
  
** Almofadinhas lançou Rabicho em um canto com toda a sua força, que não era pouca. Aluado havia morrido, por estar tanto tempo desmaiado. **  
  
- Eu continuo sem entender uma virgula dessa fanfic. - Elisabeth, desiste, isso é impossível. Mas vale ressaltar como a autora foi polida e econômica em suas palavras ao retratar a morte de um personagem. – Shadow, a Besta, estava bestificada com o que lia ( gostaram do trocadilho? Ahn?? ). - Eh.. no fandom de HP é assim. Ou você trata a morte de um personagem em 15 páginas ou apenas em uma frase.  
  
** Foi quando Rabicho viu que estava sozinho em um canto e não tinha coragem e nem força para tirar Almofadinhas de cima de Ranhoso, que estava quase dormindo sentado. Rabicho então, foi tentado por um bastão de batedor, pegou-o e bateu com toda a sua força, ou melhor, com vontade, pois nem força o pobre diabo tinha, na cabeça de Almofadinhas que caiu morto no chão. Rabicho ficou desta vez possuído por Ranhoso. **  
  
- Ah não !!! Por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritou Elisabeth. - Fico tocada em como a amizade é tão bem retratada nessa fanfic. – Shadow abaixou a cabeça em desaprovação. – Sei que vou arrepender, mas estou começando a gostar das fics de amizade melosa do Sasdelli. - Oba!! – Bradou Místico. – Eu estou em A Nova Amizade! - Sim Místico, nós notamos isso. Acho que você deveria ter ficado por lá.  
  
** Então, sua primeira ejaculação sem ser precoce na cara de Pontas saiu, ele teve um ataque cardíaco, pois nunca tinha visto um homem totalmente nu. **  
  
- Isso que é arrebatar corações! - Mwahahahaha  
  
** Ranhoso ficou decepcionado por seu melhor "rabo" ter morrido. Pois não haveria mais ninguém que o pudesse satisfazer como Rabicho. Decidiu então, congelar os corpos no armário e só abri-los uma vez por dia para se satisfazer com seus cadáveres, assim Ranhoso virou um necrófilo feliz. **  
  
- Meu Deus!!!! – Gritou Elisabeth de tão chocada que ficou. – Canibalismo?????? - Elisabeth, aonde vamos parar!!!! Veja! Até o Místico ficou chocado.  
  
** PS: Esta aí uma razão para nunca aparecer seu armário nos livros.  
  
PS¹: Achamos a morte verdadeira de todos os marotos, mudada por J.K.Rowling. **  
  
- Por qual razão eu não consigo entender nenhuma palavra que ela diz?  
  
* * PS²: Por favor, não nos processem por estarmos desvendando a verdade. **  
  
- Olha a consciência pesada! - Elisabeth, você ainda acha que ela tem consciência? – Sorriu Shadow, a Besta. – Oh my dear, dont worry, o seu caso não é de processo e sim de hospício, quem sabe você encontra com o Hannibal por lá? - Acho que nem ele quer a presença dela.  
  
** PS³: Se você chegou até aqui, meus parabéns, e não perca a próxima... **  
  
- Bom, pelo menos ela sabe que tipo de monstruosidade está propondo para os seus leitores masoquistas. - E nós somos um deles, Shadow. - Nem me lembre, Elisabeth.  
  
** Cap 3º: Kcts por toda à parte **  
  
- Olha o nome do capítulo? – Shadow e Elisabeth se abraçaram em solidariedade, já antevendo as próximas cenas.  
  
** Cho um dia acordou e viu que estava nua em uma super-cama com nada mais, nada menos que com sete garotos dormindo à sua volta. **  
  
- Imagina a cena Elisabeth. A Changalinha acorda, espreguiça, boceja e quando olha pro lado "ops, 7 homens? O que eles estão fazendo aqui? Opa, kcts por toda parte!!!! Wow :P". - Por isso que eu odeio a Changalinha. – Acrescentou Místico. – Ela sempre fica com as melhores partes. - Ohh Místico, como você sofre em?  
  
** Harry, Rony, Draco, Cedrico (calma! Não é um fantasma, ele ainda não morreu) **  
  
- Calma Elisabeth, isso não é uma fanfic... O bom senso não morreu, só foi esquecido para sempre.  
  
** Justino, Fred e Jorge. Todos nus, formando um círculo em volta da menina. Foi quando se lembrou que tinha participado de uma "festa" na noite anterior. Ela tentou "escapar", foi quando Harry acordou e a segurou, enquanto acordava os outros. Depois Cho foi "obrigada" a se deitar com todos novamente, pois, quem consegue uma, consegue duas. **  
  
- Superou aquela frase de Amor Angelical: "menino é igual a chocolate, quanto mais novo, melhor".-Elisabeth colocou a mão na cabeça. – Anote mais essa filosofia Shadow: "quem consegue uma, com 7, consegue duas". – Shadow deu um olhar assassino a Místico.  
  
- Largue esse caderninho!!!! PARE DE ANOTAR ISSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
** E assim ela virou a puta desconhecida de Hogwarts. **  
  
- Depois de 7 ela ainda fica no anonimato? - Essa menina deve viver no mundo de Sofia. Quanta demência!!!! – Argumentou Shadow, a besta, amargamente.  
  
** PS: Pois é, esta é a verdadeira Cho que você não lê nos livros. J. K. Rowling fez uma Cho irreal. **  
  
- A verdadeira foi você quem fez, não é my dear? - Humilde ela. - Elisabeth, como uma pessoa assim pode ser tão egocêntrica?  
  
** PS²: Não se preocupem por serem sete, a menina da conta muito bem do recado, bem até demais. Não percam o próximo!!! **  
  
- Deu para notar! - Se deu, Mwhaahahahaa.  
  
**  
  
Cap 4º: O real motivo por Hagrid ter sido expulso, revelado somente aqui.  
Hagrid estava saindo de sua aula de poções, quando viu o pobre Tonzinho como normalmente o chamava, no corredor de um banheiro feminino no terceiro andar de Hogwarts, sozinho,foi quando Hagrid se aproximou dele e lhe sussurrou no ouvido:  
  
_Estou com uma tremenda vontade de quebrar uma das mais gostosas regras..._ disse dando uma piscadela para Tom _...E aí você topa?_ disse lhe apertando a bunda dele.  
  
**  
  
- Tom Riddle? Shadow, diz que não! - Não duvido mais de nada que essa menina possa escrever, desculpe Elisabeth, mas não quero te iludir, acho que é isso mesmo o que você pensou.  
  
** _Claro!_ respondeu Tom quase que imediatamente._ Mas vamos para um lugar mais reservado._ disse Tom excitando-se cada vez mais.  
  
Eles avistaram um banheiro feminino logo depois de uma curva, e, como eles já estavam quase nas últimas só de imaginar, entraram correndo. Hagrid abocanhou Tom com tudo, rasgando suas vestes de cima à baixo e atirando-as para qualquer canto. Tom ejaculou e Hagrid engoliu todinho o que fez vir outra em seguida que também foi engolida sem deixar cair nem um pingo. Logo depois foi a vez de Tom rasgar a calça de Hagrid, pois a blusa ele quase não alcançava. Ele ocupou sua boca inteirinha só para isto. Hagrid ejaculou com facilidade, pois já estava bem excitado, Tom na incrível tarefa de tentar não deixar cair nem um pingo no chão, começou à se excitar novamente. Logo após esta dificílima tarefa ter sido cumprida, Tom começou a enfiar seu kct atrás de Hagrid que cada vez mais gemia de prazer. De repente apareceu uma garota gordinha, com óculos, chorando, e, ao ver a cena, saiu correndo, mas nem Hagrid e nem Tom viram. Hagrid então, pegou Tom, e se pôs á lambê-lo. **  
  
- Como ela é descritiva. "Ele chupou, ele pegou o kct, o outro chupou.....". - Elisabeth, nesse caso eu até fiquei feliz por ela ser tão sintética. Imagina se ele descrevesse minuciosamente? - Shadow, não posso nem imaginar. - Eu sei! Mwahahaha.  
  
** Logo chegou o diretor Dippet e sua tropa de professores.  
  
_Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?_ perguntou o diretor parecendo furioso. **  
  
- Porque os diretores de Hogwarts ficam tão bobinhos nessas fanics? - Simples, porque eles não podem participar de surubas, e como o conceito de inteligência dela e de outros é quem transa com mais pessoas... Eles então ficam assim, quase vegetativos.  
  
** _FOI ELE!_ gritou Tom apontando para Hagrid que estava com as roupas que McGonagal havia reformado  
  
_ Como é que é?_ perguntou McGonagal não acreditando em Tom.  
  
_É VERDADE... EU ESTAVA SOZINHO NO CORREDOR... QUANDO ELE ME SEGUROU E... DISSE QUE SE EU TENTASSE RESISTIR.... ELE IRIA ME TRANSFIGURAR EM UM TESTRÁLIO!!!_ disse ele exaltado. Hagrid não acreditava que estava ouvindo aquilo.  
  
_Explique-se Hagrid!_ disse Dippet tentando ficar calmo.  
  
_É que... Eu... Ele... A gente..._ Hagrid não tinha cabeça para inventar uma desculpa convincente naquele momento, então, Dippet tomou isto como uma prova. A menina foi achada morta no banheiro no dia seguinte, quando Hagrid havia à recém saído, estrangulada, e Tom ganhou um troféu por serviços prestados à escola por descobrir quem estava por trás dos boquetes   
  
de Hogwarts. **  
  
- Tocante! Elisabeth, estou chorando copiosamente. - Ohh que cena triste! – Ela olhou para o Místico que chorava, realmente, de forma esganiçada. – Isso me faz perder todas as esperanças.  
  
** PS: Tomara que vocês tenham gostado. Desculpem pelo Hagrid mas, era preciso que vocês descobrissem a verdadeira história do porque de Hagrid ter sido expulso no terceiro ano de Hogwarts **  
  
- So sorry darling, eu definitivamente não gostei. – Disse Shadow fazendo cara de nojo. - Realmente a historia que ela inventou para o Hagrid tem bastante embasamento. Coitada da Rowling, o que ela fez? – Elisabeth não conseguia entender. - Sabe. – Agora Místico resolveu voltar a falar. – Essa "fics" parece que foi baseada em Contos da Murta. - Pela primeira vez, e espero que ultima, tenho dó do Sasdelli. - eeee, ta namorando!! Ta namorando!!!! - Místico!!!! – Elisabeth saiu correndo atrás da borboletinha colorida e estava decidida a realmente fazer um conto oculto, de assassinato, com ele.  
  
Fim!  
Escrito por: Sailor Sun, Lemon Boy e Lucas Sasdelli;  
  
crazyfiction@yahoo.com.br ( Sailor/Lemon ) e sasdellifics@yahoo.com.br (  
Sasdelli ).  
  
Obs: qualquer semelhança com outra fanfic, seja ela qual for, é mera coincidência. 


End file.
